Naruto Will of Nibi
by Naruto-Shadow-Fox
Summary: Join Naruto's adventures as bakeneko. Harem, gender bending, Sakura bashing.


**Naruto will of Nibi **

**AN: This story is originally by the journey. This is going to be a harem like the original though some characters have been changes, a list of some of who are going to be in the harem will be released in the next chapter.**

**I do not own Naruto and or any other anime that appears in the story. **

**Chapter 1 The return of a Neko**

It was a nice sunny day. The birds were singing and there was not a cloud in sight. Down the road 2 men walking towards a gate about 50 feet tall. The gate was that of the village hidden leaves. A village that was known to be the number 1 shinobi village in the entire Element Nations in the land of fire. The first man was wearing light green pants that went down to his shins below the that you could see he wore fishnet like pants and wooden geta on his feet. He wore the same color shirt with the chest open a little to reveal he had a fishnet shirt underneath that as well. He also wore a red vest with yellow circles on both breast pockets and had a giant scroll on his back. He had long white hair that went down to his shins tied in a ponytail and has red lines coming from his eyes just like streaking tears of blood coming from his eyes. He wore a headband that had the kanji for oil on it. This man is Jiraiya of the Sannin.

The teenager next to him was different to say the least. He is wearing black ANBU pants and black combat boots, around his waist was what looked like a furry golden belt. He wore a red muscle shirt showing off his chest and abs. He also had on a jacket on that was red and it had a picture of a blue cat made of fire on the back. The words 'Hell Cat' in kanji on the front right breast pocket. To his side was a sword it looked very different, the sword was a single handed sword he was wearing a headband around his neck with the symbol of a leaf on it and on his head was a black hat kinda like a beanie but had two point's that looked like ears snugly on his head. The most noticeable features he had were his whisker marks on his cheeks, some blonde hair sticking out from under his hat and his bluest of all blue eyes with silted pupils. He also had something big in his coat pocket but you couldn't see what it was. This teen was none other then Naruto Uzumaki.

As Naruto and Jiraiya were walking down the road in silence they couldn't help think. 'Things are going to get a lot crazier around here.' With that thought they both crossed the threshold of the gate's. Izumo and Kotetsu the 'eternal gate guards' looked up instantly recognizing Jiraiya. They wondered who was the teen traveling with him. It took them a few second's to look him over. Only when they saw his cheeks did it finally hit them. Izumo was the first to talk "Hey Naruto!" At this Naruto turned to the guard station and had to smile. "Izumo! Kotetsu! How have you guys been?" Jiraiya watched them from of to the side with a smile on his face as they chatted. He then realized that if they don't getting moving over to Tsunade he would be beaten to a bloody pulp. He repressed a shiver of terror and called out.

"Naruto we got to get over to Tsunade!" When Naruto heard this he knew Jiraiya was right. "Well Izumo, Kotetsu looks like I got to go see you later." With that Naruto and Jiraiya were back off to see Tsunade. As they were walking over to see the Hokage a certain pink haired girl was walking to the gate to get the daily gate activity report. As she got near the gate she saw something that shocked her a little. Izumo and Kotetsu were smiling they never smiled while they were guarding the gate! "Hey guys why are you two smiling?" Izumo and Kotetsu turned to see a familiar face "Oh hey Sakura! we are smiling because a familiar face has returned to Konoha." Stated a happy duo.

At first Sakura looked confused but then realization hit with something they couldn't identify. "So he is back huh?" Sakura said a little to sweetly. She turned away and started to leave. As she turned the corner Izumo and Kotetsu finally realized what that look in her eyes was. It was hatred. Izumo turned to Kotetsu "Uh oh this is not going to end well is it?" Kotetsu turned to Izumo and shook his head.

( **Scene Change - Out Front of the Hokage's tower )**

We find Naruto and Jiraiya out front of the Hokage's tower looking up at the monument. "So they finally added baa-chan's face to the monument." Jiraiya chuckled at this he still finds it funny that Naruto calls Tsunade baa-chan. That is until Naruto uttered his next sentence. "Hey Ero-sennin you coming or what?" Jiraiya turned to Naruto and growled. "Damn it gaki what have I told you about calling me that!" To which Naruto just smirked. As they headed in they didn't notice a red headed girl see them to which she quickly turned around and ran off to tell the other's.

( **Scene change - inside the Hokage's office **)

Tsunade was not having a good day. First Shizune tells her that she can't have a sake break. Then she has to deal with the dumb asses of the civilian council ... well most of them were dumb asses. Their was two civilians that she liked out of all the other's. The first was Teuchi Ichiraku the only civilian that would allow Naruto to eat at their restaurant. Strangely enough the next civilian was Sasami Haruno, Sakura Haruno's mother. Unfortunately Sakura took her views of Naruto from her father Kenichi Kanami. He and Sasami got a divorce after she found out it was Kenichi that would rally the mobs to beat Naruto when he was younger.

She was getting off track in her mind. The next thing that made her mad was the 37 stacks of new paper work that had to be done before 2 P.M. and it was about 2 now and she had just finished the last stack.

"PHEW! finally done." Just then the door opened she really hopped it wasn't Shizune bringing her more paper work. To her surprise it was a certain white hair pervert and a certain blond hair blue eyed gaki that she thought of as a grandson. "Well well looked what the cat dragged in." As she finished this sentence Jiraiya burst out laughing while Naruto looked a little nervous. She wondered why he was nervous, she sat up straight with a serious look on her face which made them both get serious as well. "Jiraiya report what level do you think he is?" At this Jiraiya looked at Naruto then back at Tsunade "Honestly? I would put him around Elite Jonin and Sennin." To this Tsunade looked shocked "WHAT! HOW! I expected him to be around low Jonin but not elite Jonin to Sennin." When she said this Naruto looked even more nervous but spoke up "Actually I kinda had help from a special someone." Tsunade looked at him confused. He reached into his pocket where the big bulge was and pulled out a sleeping cat? She looked closer and saw this cat was definitely unique it was a blue heterochromia one was yellow and the other was green but what she noticed next made her freak out on this inside, the cat had to tails.

"Tsunade Baa-Chan I would like to introduce you to Matatabi the Nibi no Nekomata …. and my mate." Silence is all one could here in Tsunade's office for 3 minutes then she broke it. "WHAT!" could be heard all around Konoha even then daimyo of Fire country heard it. The sound was so powerful it woke up Matatabi. "**Huh where are we?**" she turned to Naruto for the answer "Don't worry Mata-chan we are back in my home this is Konoha." To this Matatabi nodded "S**hould I assume my human form dear?" **To which Naruto nodded. Matatabi jumped on the floor and started to glow when the glow died down there standing in place of the house cat form of Nibi she had long blue hair down to her butt, long sexy legs, and much more she was wearing a sexy blue yukata and was showing some of her ample D cups and had a pair of cat ears on her head and 2 cat tails. Tsunade was shocked at the sight of this women she didn't talk for 5 minutes straight she was shaken from her shock by Naruto "Baa-chan I think I should show you this to." He took off his hat to reveal a pair of blond cat ears with blue tips, she also saw his belt twitch and unravel to show a long cat tail with a blue tip. It took all of her will power not to get up and yell 'KAWAII' and grab him in a hug.

She focused herself. "We will talk about how all this happened later understood?" She said in her no room for argument voice. To which both Naruto and Matatabi agreed to Naruto rapped back up his tail and cored his ears while Matatabi returned to her cat form she turned to Jiraiya "Continue with a list of his skill's so I can see why you rated him as you did." Jiraiya was about to continue but then the door was kicked open and one person no one wanted to see especially after 2 and a half years ago appeared. Naruto trying to be kind speaks first "Hello Sakura." To which Sakura sneer's at him and says something she said years ago that ended his crush on her.

"Don't talk to me demon!" At this Tsunade looked furious while Jiraiya looked stunned. Naruto and Nibi looked like they didn't care. Tsunade stood up and yelled at her "SAKURA how dare you say that!" Sakura turned to her "What? it's not like this demon has any feeling's it obviously was jealous of MY Sasuke-kun." At this Tsunade and Jiraiya were furious but Naruto looked strangely calm 'Wait till she finds out her precious Sasuke-kun's secret' he though with a chuckle. Tsunade had enough of her "SAKURA you're no longer one of my student's!" To this Sakura said the most stupid and arrogant thing she could think of "HA you can't do that after all my father is on the council." She said with a closed eyed smug look. To bad she didn't see the fist flying at her face *CRASH* Tsunade looked happy that she just punched her ex-student through the door and out the back wall of the tower.

She turned Naruto and Jiraiya who both looked just as happy as her. She knew Jiraiya would be happy but Naruto! That was a shock to her but only a tiny bit. "Ok now that the minor annoyance is taken care of. Can you please finish telling me his skill level's so I can see why you put him at the level you did?" Jiraiya nodded and started his review of Naruto. "Ninjutsu 5, Taijutsu 5, Genjutsu 3, Intelligence 4.5, Strength 5, Speed 5, Stamina 5, Chakra Control 4, Hand Seals 2.5. He also has been learning kenjutsu, he is a fuuinjutsu master. He has mastered fire, wind, and lightning releases, according to Matatabi Naruto will eventually be able to master eatth and water releases with a possibility of having yin and yang releases once he gets another tail. That is the statues of his level." As Jiraiya finished Tsunade was openly gapping at them. "Wow… uh well I guess we should have you battle against a few of our elite Jonin to see if you are indeed ready for the rank of Jonin if you are then you shall be promoted straight to that rank." When she finish this Naruto bowed to her and left the two sannin there to talk. As he was leaving he ran into someone by mistake knocking that person down.

"Oh I'm sorry here let me help you up." As he reached down and helped the person up he noticed who it was he knocked down. "Well well well it's been a long time hasn't it Shizune-chan?" Shizune looked up wondering who it was that knocked her over and was helping her up. As soon as she saw him a crimson blush appeared on her face "N-N-Naruto is that you?" To which Naruto chuckled a little bit and nodded "WOW you look… uh different" She said trying not to look at his muscle's he had developed. Naruto saw this and decided he was going to have a little fun at her expense. "Why Shizune-chan I didn't know you liked younger men especially me." He said with a foxy smile. Shizune turned crimson at this "I-I-I have to go give these paper's to Tsunade BYE!" Naruto watched her leave while staring at her ass the whole way. "Hey Matatabi." Matatabi popped out of his pocket "Yes my love?" "I think I might have just found another of your future sister wives if our plan works out." Matatabi perked up at this. "Okay but I have to meet her first if that is going work." Matatabi said with a stern no room for argument's voice. "Yes dear I completely agree." As Naruto left he couldn't help but think 'things are going to get a lot more interesting around Konoha that's for sure.'


End file.
